spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Nipple's
Captain Nipple's is the 20th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 7, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot The gang is caught by fishermen, and sold to Captain Nipple's Seafood Buffet. Story SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Krabs, and Plankton were playing bingo. Charles Dingleberry was dominating. "Woo-hoo! I win again!" he bragged. "I'm the best bingo player in this entire retirement community!" Nobody said a word. "In fact, I'm the best bingo player in Bikini Bottom!" Everyone continued to stare at him. "Heck, I'm the best bingo player in the world!" he bragged. The gang almost fell asleep listening to him. Suddenly, a giant hook crashed through the ceiling, snagged Charles' neck, and bloodily dragged him to the surface. "Holy crap! What just happened???" said Krabs. "Bah hahahahahahaha! I guess I'm the best bingo player now!" said Squidward. The gang glared at him. "What? You know I'm the second best!" said Squidward. Another giant hook crashed through the ceiling, snagged Squidward's neck, and bloodily dragged Squidward to the surface. "Noooooooo! Squidward! I can't lose you!!!!" cried Sandy. Suddenly, another hook crashed through the ceiling, and took Sandy away. "What's going on???" said Krabs. A bloody hook emerged from above, and dragged Krabs away. Plankton hid behind a flower pot, but turned around to find a hook right behind him. The hook snagged him, and took him away. "Awwwwww come on!!!!!!!!!!" said Plankton. "Patrick, you know what this is?" said SpongeBob. "It's the APOCALYPSE!!!!!" said Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick hugged eachother tightly, and hid in a corner. "If this is the end, I just wanna say I love you, buddy!" said SpongeBob. "I know!" said Patrick. A hook crashed through the ceiling, snagged the two friends, and dragged them to the surface. .......SpongeBob and Patrick blacked out........ A few hours later, SpongeBob and Patrick woke up. "Where are we?" asked SpongeBob. "We're in a net," said Sandy. "Where???" asked SpongeBob. "On a boat, lad," said Krabs. "We were caught by commercial fishermen." "What's a commercial fisherman?" asked Patrick. "Worse then a regular fisherman," said Squidward. "They're paid to catch fish, and sell them to restaurants." "Restaurants?????!!!!!!" said SpongeBob and Patrick. "Please tell me it's not seafood..." said SpongeBob. "Unfortunately it's seafood," said Plankton. "Does this mean....we're gonna BECOME seafood???" asked SpongeBob. "Yes, lad. Yes," said Krabs. SpongeBob and Patrick panicked for their life. Soon, the boat came to shore. The fishermen carried the net full of fish to Dirty Dick's Crab House. "We'd like to sell you these fish," said one of the men. "Only one of them is a crab!" scoffed the manager. "So what? Aren't you a seafood place?" said the guy. "Here at Dirty Dick's Crab House, we have crabs ONLY! Good day!" the manager kicked them out. The fishermen stood on the streets, with the bag of fish in their hands. "Woo-hoo! We're safe!" said SpongeBob. "Thank goodness it was only a crab restaurant!" "Not good for ME!" said Krabs. "I peed my pants!" The fishermen had a new idea. "Let's go to Captain Nipple's Seafood Buffet," said one of the men. "Okay, it's right across the street!" said the other man. SpongeBob and the gang panicked. A few minutes later, the gang was at Captain Nipple's Seafood Buffet, about to be cooked. Charles was first. "Nooooo! You can't cook me!!!! I'm too young!!!!!" cried Charles. "Well, actually, I'm pretty old......but still, this isn't right!!!" He was quickly cooked, and was placed in the buffet. Somebody came up to him, put him on their plate, and walked away. "That's gonna be us!!!" cried SpongeBob. "We gotta get outta here!" The chef picked up SpongeBob, and was about to cook him next. SpongeBob grabbed a frying pan, and knocked him out. "Everyone run for your lives!!!" he cried. The gang ran out of the restaurant, and found themselves standing in the middle of a street. "We gotta get back to the ocean!" said Patrick. "I can't breath!" They put on water helmets to keep themselves alive. "Now let's see, the ocean should only be a few miles away," said SpongeBob. Suddenly, a young girl with buck teeth on a bicycle came riding nearby. "Oooooo! FISHIES!!!!" said the creepy girl. She picked up SpongeBob and friends, and took them home with her. She put them in a large tank in her room. "I'm keeping you guys FOREVER!!!!" she proclaimed. "Does anyone have a gun so I can shoot myself?" asked Squidward. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014